starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Profundity
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = MC75 Star Cruiser | klasse = Capital Ship | fabrikant = Mon Calamari Ship Yards | eigenaar = | kleur = Grijs | hyperklasse = Class 1.0 | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} De Profundity was het schip van Admiral Raddus en het commandoschip van de Alliance Fleet tijdens de Battle of Scarif. Specificaties Geschiedenis Alvorens het Galactic Empire Mon Cala bezette was de Profundity de burgerlijke beleidstoren in de onderwaterstad Nystullum die zich in de noordelijke oceanen bevond. Toen het Empire naar Mon Cala kwam, waren ze verrast toen talloze gebouwen uit de oceanen opstegen en ontsnapten naar de ruimte. De bemanning van het schip waren de verdedigers van de stad met Raddus, de voormalige burgemeester, aan het hoofd. Twaalf hergebruikte Kuat Drive Yards Gemon-15 Sublight Ion Drives gaven het schip de nodige stuwkracht in Realspace waardoor het de starfighters kon bijbenen. De Profundity vervoegde immers de Alliance Fleet in hun strijd tegen het Empire. Uitzicht en uitrusting Het schip was licht ovaalvormig met achteraan een platter deel. In het midden aan de buikzijde van het schip was een lange vin gebouwd met onderaan de brug. Die had bijzonder veel transparisteel zodat Raddus en zijn crew een goed zicht hadden op het strijdveld. Aan de rugzijde was er een communicatietoren waardoor Raddus op de hoogte bleef van gewijzigde situaties in de strijd. De vin was een herinnering aan de gevaarlijke roofvissen op Mon Cala die angst moest inboezemen bij vijanden. De bemanning liep op tot 3.225 personen. Vooraan aan de buikzijde, was er een grote hangar voorzien. Dat was ooit een marktplein in de stad dat werd uitgehold om de hangar te maken. Magnetische velden hielden de zuurstof en druk in het schip en brand buiten het schip. De Profundity was bewapend met twintig point defense laser cannons, twaalf broadside turbolaser cannons, vier heavy ion cannons, twaalf proton torpedo launchers en zes tractor beam projectors. Battle of Scarif Als moederschip leidde Raddus de rebellenvloot naar Scarif waar ze het Rogue One team moesten ondersteunen boven Scarif. De Profundity speelde een cruciale rol in die strijd. Zo ontving Raddus op een moment een bericht van op Scarif dat de vloot de Scarif Shield Gate moest vernietigen, zodat de Death Star plannen vanop de planeet konden verstuurd worden. Nadat dat was gebeurd, ontving het schip de plannen van de Death Star. Dat was echter van korte duur, want de Profundity was zwaar beschadigd en was stuurloos geworden na de komst van de Devastator van Darth Vader. Terwijl Vader met een strike team aan boord ging, werden plannen in allerijl naar de Tantive IV gebracht waardoor Leia Organa met de plannen kon ontsnappen aan het Empire en aan Vader. Bewapening * 20 point defense laser cannons * 12 broadside turbolaser cannons * 4 heavy ion cannons * 12 proton torpedo launchers * 6 tractor beam projectors. Achter de Schermen Wat er uiteindelijk met het schip gebeurde, was niet zeker, maar de kans is groot dat het Empire het schip vernietigde. Verschijning *Rogue One Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Rogue One Novelization category:Mon Calamari Cruisers category:Alliance Fleet